


Modern Myth

by Ibenholt



Series: Luke/Aisha Rosen - (The Little Crack Pairing That Could) [6]
Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibenholt/pseuds/Ibenholt
Summary: Late night chatter between a Guardian scholar and a Blondie.
Relationships: Luke/Aisha Rosen
Series: Luke/Aisha Rosen - (The Little Crack Pairing That Could) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881037
Kudos: 6
Collections: Ai no Kusabi Creative Challenge





	Modern Myth

Aisha turned over and was greeted by the sight of a nude Luke padding over to the window and trying to pull the curtains shut. Their human was spending more and more nights at their penthouse, and it pleased them to see Luke grow more and more comfortable. Not that that kept them from teasing him a little.

“We have buttons for that.”

Luke jumped, one fist raised to defend himself. It was lowered when he realized who had spoken into the darkness,

“Fuck! Y-you were asleep.”

“And now I’m not.”

They actually felt very awake when looking at Luke's body in the moonlight. A light that was uncommonly strong this evening.

“Sorry, Aish. I didn’t mean to wake ya, I just… the moons are shinin’ too bright. Really making a show for the sun.”

He finished with the curtains before coming back to bed, diving into the covers and snuggling up to Aisha.

“A show? For the sun?”

“Yea.”

Luke said, like it was something obvious.

“What do you mean?”

“What? You ain’t heard about the moons wantin’ to impress the sun?”

“I confess I have not.”

Luke shuffled around until Aisha was halfway on his chest, with his arm around them. Luke started gesticulating.

“The sun’s the man, right? He’s rocks. He rules. He’s the hottest shit…”

“Hot indeed.”

“Right! And then the moons are twins, trying to get him to look at’em. So sometimes, they shine real damn bright. And they are always dancing. That’s why they become bigger and smaller all the time. They’re like… movin’ back and forth from us.”

Aisha was quite certain that was absolutely not how anything worked, but they nodded along anyway.

“Where did you hear this?”

Luke grinned,

“Guardian, of course. Man, they told us all kinds of legends and stories. You’d think they’d tell us something useful, huh?”

“I thought that was beautiful.”

They lifted themself up and stroked Luke’s face,

“Who am I? Am I your moon?”

Luke touched their hair,

“No. You ain’t the sun, neither. You are the sky. Every shinin’ star and both moons and the sun.”

Their lips parted, and Luke darted upwards to kiss them,

“And me… I’m just happy to be able to watch you.”

Aisha cuddled up to him again, and when they had worked out what to say, Luke’s breathing and heart indicated he had fallen asleep. So Aisha buried their face in his shoulder, smelling the sweat and the hint of flowers and plants and green that never ever left him.

“You stupid human…The sky exists for you.”


End file.
